Un viaje a latinoamericayugi y compañia
by desi-dmg
Summary: Yugi recibe una llamada,ahora ocmienza unviaje apra ir a los sitios mas importantes de latinoamerica....pero no todo es gratis
1. Chapter 1

**Un viaje por america latina...yugi y compañía sobreviviran?**

Era un dia normal en ciudad domino, yugi y sus amigos habían ido a la escuela, se durmieron en clases,tuvieron castigo,secion de practica de duelo,hasta ahí todo hiba normal pero...

En la casa Moutto yugi estaba guardando sus cartas en su estuche,no sabia por que pero, siempre tenia la extraña costumbre de guardarla en una maleta de viaje

Yugi: bueno fue un dia normal,como siempre faraon verdad?

Yami saliendo del romepcabezas-si,lo fue pero para ti,yo tuve que escuchar tus clases,a mi no me gsta cambiar contigo mientras estas en clases ,yo solo en los duelos!!!

Yugi-perdona faraon,pero es cuestion de vida o muerte

RING----RING----RING----RING(o cualquier sonido de telefono japones)

Abuelo moutto-yugi contesta el telefoo

Yugi-pero abuelito tu estas junto a el(el sillon en el que estaba el abuelo estaba al lado de el telefono)

Abuelo-pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer-alejandose y llendo directamente a la cocina

Yugi-estabien abuelo-yugi bajo tranquilamnete las escaleras se sento en el sofa y con voz calmada(evidentemente cambio a ser el faraon)contesto

Yami-konichiwa

Telefono-buenas tardes joven moutto

Yami-quiien haabla?

Telefono- soy la señorita Ana Torres,y quissiera invitarel a venir para ver al exposicion de cartas de duelo en la ciudad de mexico y las didtintas regiones de america

Yami-america??

Ana- no mal interprete,sera america latina,si acepta visitara diferentes lugares de exposicion de deul de mostruos,gastos pagados para 4 personas,aceptas?

Yami- claaro!!!!!,cuando y donde debo de estar?

Ana -debe de estar mañana a las 2 de la tarde con sus acompañantes en el aeropuerto de cuidad domino,un gusto hablar con usted joven moutto ---------(eso es el fin de la llamada)

Yugi- abuelito,em dejas salir del pais??-dijo colgando e telefono y subiendo las escaleras

Abuelito- a donde?

Yugi -a america latina

Abuelito-esta bien pero si metraes un recuerdo de cada ugar

Yugi- esta bein

Yugi siendo el mismo subio a su cuartoa a empacar,cuando termino,llamao a tea,joey y a tristan,los cuatro recibieron la misma llamada y aceptaron, estan en camino!!!

Al dia siguiente en el aeropuerto de ciudad domino, estaban caminando los 4 por diferentes pasillos y chocan sin verse se tropezaron y cayeron (todos encima de tea)


	2. Chapter 2

**DeSpues de eso,ya yugi,tea y joey estaban en el avion,joey estaba,difutando las ventajas del jet privado...o eso se podria decir  
Joey:vay que comodos son lso jets,apuesto a que nisiquiera kaiba tiene asientos tan confortables-joey estaba con los pies hacia arriba,comiendo uan hamburguesa triple y ocupando 3 asientos,los asientos de yugi y tea**

Yugi:joey por favor,no me quites espacio-solo lo deica amable por que tenia los teniss de joey sobre su comida  
Teapor favoir joey,solo qeudan 3 horas de viaje,deja que tambein nosotros disfrutemos!!!!  
Joey:a pesarde que me quitan mi felicidad,acepto,me sentare y obsrvare el paisaje por 3 horas  
Yugi diciendolo en susurro:tea,joey sabe que estamos sobre el mar verdad?  
Joey:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
Tea:creo que no lo sabe  
Joeyigan,por que sobre el agua no quiero ver el paisaje,debo distraerme.el agua no me trae muy buenos momentos  
Yugor que?  
Tea:mm creo que tu no estabas entonces...

cuando joey tenia 8 años el y su familia incluida serenity fueron a al playa,joey aun no sabai nadar,pero serenity le estaba enseñando  
serenity:no hermano,tienes que mover los pies  
joeyeor asi me hundire!!  
Serenity:asi vas a flotar  
Joey:esta bien-joey empezo a mover las manos y los pies y a nadar,peor hacia adentro del mar  
Serenity:asi hermano!!mu bien!!,ahora vuelve  
Joey:ro no se dar reversa,como doy vuelta!!!  
Serenity:no puedo ir hermano, para de nadar da la vualta y...-serenity dejo de hablar,joey se habia hundido  
Despues de 10 minutos serenity callo en al cuanta de que alguien debia ir por joey,llama o los salvavidas y lo rescataron,semiinconsiente,peo r lo recataron 

Tea:y desde eso dia joey no quiere alejarse de al costa  
Yugi:tranquilizate joey,las siguintes tres horas son en tierra firme  
Joey:mas vale yugi,si no te devolvere el rompecabezas

El avion aterrizo y llegando un hombre estava espeorando al trio  
Hon yugi moto,tea gadner y joseph wheeler?  
Teai lo somos,disculpe fue usted el que nos ofrecio el viaje?  
H:no,solamente me llamaron para que les de un mapa,alli estan los luegares a donde deben ir y su hotel,una limusina lso espera,compermiso  
Yugi:gracias.se...ya no esta,bueno primero vayamos al hotel  
Los tres subieron a la limusina y finalmente llegaron al hotel holliday inn.en al ciudad de mexico

Joey:vaya este hotel no etsa e una montaña,punto para nosotros!!!  
El hotel estava decorado de amarillo con techos en vitral y en forma de un circulo con barabdales,en el centro una fuente y en lugar para desayunar y encontrase pues tenia sillas y mesas,los chicos fueron a la recepcion

Yugi:hola,disculpe nuestras habitaciones?-  
Señoritaon los jovenes de duelos?  
Joey:claro que lo somos y las habiatcione scuales son  
Señoritai,tomen son la 22ª22B21A,en el 4º piso  
Yugi-muchas gracias-tomando las llaves  
Señoritapor cierto en la habitacion 21ª esta uan señorita que los guiara  
Tea:en serio?  
Señorita:claro,se ofrecio voluntariamente cuando escucho el nombre de joey wheeler  
Joey:vaya,soy popular

Se dirigieron a la habitacion 21ª,la de tea y alli encontaron a la seorita,joey hiba atrás de yugi y de tea,por loq eu no la pudo ver  
Señorita:hola!!!  
Tea:tu eres la seño..rita??-tea se mostro muy sorprendida,la joven era muy parecida a joey  
Señorita:mucho gusto en conocerlos,mi nombre es Jocelyn W.pero pueden llamarme jocy  
Yugi-un placer conocerte jocy,nos vas a guiar?  
Jocyor supuesto,vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones

Llevo a yugi y tea a sus habiatciones y despues fue con joey,el aun no la veia ni ella a el  
Joey:y como nos vas a guiar-dijo voltenadola a ver y al instante parando es seco  
Jocy:bueno lso llevare a las exposiciones de duelos,pero,noe stan en al ciudad,por que te atrasas?-dijo volteandolo a ver y quedando helada  
Jocy era el reflejo femenino dde joey,tenia el cabello rubio,hasta los hombrostez blaca y ojos café casi miel ademas su voz era parecida a la de joey pero mas dulce  
Joey:tu eres...


End file.
